Qu'est-ce que la Magie?
by june746
Summary: Une rencontre entre une illusionniste de 20 ans et un jeune homme au comportement douteux.


« Et attention, abracadabra… Tadam ! » Junon Macbeth agita sa baguette, devant les yeux émerveillés de ses deux amis. D'un chapeau haut-de-forme initialement vide, elle sorti un lapin blanc. Les rires fusèrent autour de la jeune fille, qui elle souriait et grattait l'arrière de son crâne en signe de gêne.

« Ahah, c'est rien, merci les gars ! »

Elle apprenait à être magicienne depuis toute petite. Son rêve était de rendre ce Monde un peu magique. Elle voulait en faire son métier et se spécialiser dans l'illusionnisme.

-Tes tours sont toujours aussi épatants ! Tu nous en fais un dernier ? »

Devant l'air suppliant de ses amis, elle ne put qu'accepter :

« Ok, ok ! Un dernier ! C'est le dernier, cette fois ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle commençait à mélanger les cartes lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme, assis à l'opposé d'elle, près de l'entrée. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il semblait être apparu en un clin d'œil. Il se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre, il faisait encore jour et la lumière éclairait la moitié de son visage. Ils se trouvaient dans le centre de Londres, dans un café traditionnel à l'ambiance chaleureuse. L'établissement était tout en bois, et comme à son habitude, occupé par de nombreuses personnes. Il était très apprécié par les londoniens. Parmi ces nombreuses personnes, et hormis les amis qui accompagnaient Junon, deux yeux sombres la fixaient. Le garçon à qui appartenait ce regard fronçait les sourcils. Troublée, elle continuait de parler à ses amis tout en mélangeant ses cartes. Il fallait continuer à distraire Faustine et Léon pour réussir son tour. Elle se risqua à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction du type. Elle sursauta, il la fixait toujours. Flippant. Il était roux. Elle n'avait jamais vu une couleur de cheveux pareille. Ils étaient presque rouges. De toute façon, les hommes se teignaient de plus en plus les cheveux de nos jours. Elle haussa les épaules et commença son tour.

« Et en réalité, la carte que tu as signé se trouvait… Dans la poche arrière droite de ton jean, Faustine ! »

Faustine se figea et tâta à toute vitesse les poches de son jean. Elle sourit en sortant de la poche annoncée la fameuse carte. Amusée par la réaction de son amie, Junon exagéra un salut, tandis que ses deux amis l'applaudissaient. L'apprentie magicienne éclata de rire.

« Je reviens, je vais aller me commander quelque chose d'autre à boire. Quelqu'un veut que je commande pour lui ?

-Non merci Junon, répondit Léon. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez. Junon adorait les lunettes de Léon : ajoutées à ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris clairs, il ressemblait à un écrivain. Elle sourit à cette image, Léon détestait qu'on le classe dans une catégorie ou qu'on lui dise qu'il ressemble à tel ou tel genre de personne.

-Moi non plus », assura Faustine. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Faustine avait un sourire sublime, et des dents blanches qui contrastaient avec sa peau sombre. Faustine était une jeune femme à la peau noire, très grande et musclée. Elle faisait de l'athlétisme à haut niveau et du mannequinat. C'était également une croqueuse d'hommes, elle les rendait tous dingues. Junon était admirative de cette jeune femme intelligente et sublime. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder son visage angélique. Faustine avait un visage fin et des pommettes saillantes. Elle avait des yeux rieurs, des lèvres pulpeuses et des cheveux afros. Sa beauté était telle qu'elle attirait tous les regards depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le café.

Tous les trois, ils avaient des rêves bien définis depuis leur enfance et c'est ce qui les avait rapprochés au lycée. Ils étaient trois adolescents rêveurs coincés dans un lycée élitiste, où il n'y avait que peu de place pour les jeunes adultes qui considéraient leur passion comme une ambition. Junon espérait faire de la magie une réalité, Faustine voulait être athlète professionnelle et Léon aspirait à devenir cinéaste. Après le lycée, ils avaient tous les trois pris des chemins différents, dans leur passion respective. Faustine travaillait déjà et gagnait plutôt bien sa vie. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied et même si elle ne vivait pas de l'athlétisme, le mannequinat lui apportait suffisamment de revenus. Léon terminait ses études de cinéma et Junon alternait entre petits spectacles et son boulot de serveuse. Ils avaient tous les trois 20 ans, Junon n'avait aucun doute quant à l'avenir de ses amis mais était beaucoup moins sereine en ce qui concerne le sien.

Junon tourna les talons et marcha en direction du bar. Elle s'accouda au bar, et au moment où elle allait lever la main pour interpeller le serveur qui nettoyait les verres derrière le bar, elle senti une main se refermer brutalement sur son poignet. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent de surprise, elle se retourna vivement tout en se retirant sèchement de l'emprise de l'inconnu. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec un torse, et leva les yeux vers le visage à qui appartenait ce grossier pull en laine vert, avec un grand « F » rouge tricoté. Elle plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres quand elle reconnut le rouquin qui la fixait d'un drôle d'air quelques minutes auparavant. Il semblait énervé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remettre à sa place, mais il la prise de court :

« Est-ce que tu es folle ? Chuchota-t-il, une lueur inquiète et furieuse dansait dans ses yeux.

-Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Elle haussa le ton : On ne se connait pas ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? D'abord tu me fixes impoliment, ensuite tu m'agresses et…

-Chut ! Chut ! Pas si fort ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, alerte. Quelques personnes avaient levés la tête vers eux.

« Suis-moi. Allons à l'abri des regards.

-Certainement pas ! » Junon était outrée. Le garçon souffla et l'entraina rapidement dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes et s'arrêta juste devant les lavabos.

« Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Elle était rouge de colère et ses yeux chocolats lançaient des éclairs.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Pourquoi tu fais _ça_? S'étrangla l'inconnu. Devant des Moldus ! Enfin, tu es inconsciente ou quoi ?

-Quoi _ça_? Devant des quoi ? Mordus ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Je parle de la magie. Tu sais pertinemment que c'est interdit de faire ça en public. C'est la première chose que l'on apprend.

-Toi aussi tu es magicien ? Le visage de Junon se métamorphosa et s'éclaira. Super ! J'en rencontre si peu ! Tu pratiques la magie depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais plus trop, les premières manifestations de magie ont dû apparaitre vers 3 ans mais je n'ai… Eh ! Ne change pas de sujet. Tu risques gros en montrant des tours aux Moldus du café, très gros. On va devoir leur jeter un _Oubliettes_. »

Junon pouffa. Il était bien étrange, ce magicien.

« _Oubliettes_? C'est un de tes tours de magie ? Tu me le montres ? Tu as commencé à 3 ans ? Tes parents sont du métier ?

-Comment ça tu ne connais pas ce sort ? » Ils se fixèrent un instant. Junon fouillait sa mémoire mais comprit bien vite qu'aucun tour de magie connu ne s'appelait « _Oubliettes_ » tandis que le rouquin, troublé, essayait de remettre ses idées en place. La jeune fille observa le roux, interdite. Une multitude des tâches de rousseurs parsemaient son nez et ses joues, faisant ressortir sa peau très pâle. Il planta les yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient bleus très foncés.

« Je… Je peux voir ta baguette magique ? lui demanda-t-il, blême. Et s'il s'était planté ?

-Euh oui, oui. » Elle lui tendit. Elle le fixait, dubitative et de nouveau méfiante. D'abord il l'avait effrayée, ensuite elle croyait que c'était une farce d'un collègue magicien, maintenant il lui paraissait juste très louche. Il scrutait la baguette noire et blanche de la jeune fille. Cette baguette ne ressemblait à aucune baguette de sa connaissance. On aurait dit du plastique. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, qu'il en ait le cœur net.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_! » Junon sursauta. Qu'est-ce que ce type foutait, à pointer sa baguette vers le papier toilette du WC ouvert? Il attendit quelques secondes et se retourna en riant vers Junon. Elle le toisait en silence, mal à l'aise. Son rire sonnait faux. Il lui remit sa baguette dans les mains.

« Bon… Je vais rejoindre mes amis, bonne fin de journée. » Junon se retourna, pas question qu'elle passe une minute de plus avec cet étranger au comportement plus que suspect.

« Attends, attends. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Jun… Justine. » Et puis quoi encore ? Lui donner son vrai prénom et se faire pourchasser par un attardé ?

« Fred. Frederique Weasley mais appelle moi Fred? » Elle ne répondit pas. La curiosité de Fred était piquée à vif. Elle n'était pas sorcière mais elle faisait de la magie. C'était quoi son secret ? Elle ne semblait rien connaître du monde de la magie. Comment faisait-elle ? Il voulait apprendre ce qu'elle faisait, il pourrait toujours se servir de certains éléments pour son magasin de farces et attrapes, non ? Non, à tous les coups elle mentait, elle savait sûrement se servir de la magie sans baguette. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et demanda, son visage s'éclairant comme si il avait percé le secret de l'Univers :

« Tu… Tu es une Cracmol ? » Junon, qui retenait son souffle en s'attendant à une information qui lui permettrait de comprendre, poussa un « Aaah ! » excédé et s'en alla à pas de course. C'est qui ce taré ? Derrière elle, Fred porta sa main à sa bouche. Il avait gaffé. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas une Cracmol, les Cracmols n'ont pas de pouvoir, bon sang ! Il gémit et secoua doucement sa tête de gauche à droite.

Junon s'assit à son siège, complétement déboussolée.

« Bah alors Junon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as vu un fantôme ? Tu es toute pâle. Tu en as mis du temps ! plaisanta Faustine.

-Ahah ! J'étais aux toilettes, désolée !

-Tu n'étais pas censée commander au bar ? Où est ton verre ? Demanda Léon.

-Ah euh ! Oui, zut, j'ai oublié !

-C'est rien, on comptait rentrer justement. Aufait Junon, près de l'entrée il y a un roux vraiment mignon qui n'arrête pas de te fixer. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, c'était déjà le cas quand tu nous montrais tes tours.

-Hein ? Peu importe, je m'en moque. Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans un instant. Répondit Junon tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de Fred.

-C'est ça ! Allez viens Léon. » Faustine lança un regard entendu à Léon.

Ses amis se levèrent et allèrent payer l'addition. Puis ils s'en allèrent, passant devant Fred. Junon avait toujours trouvé leur différence de taille assez amusante : Léon devait bien avoir dix centimètres de moins que Faustine. Puis elle se risqua à regarder en direction de la table de Fred. Il semblait à la fois pensif et dépité. Junon poussa un soupir, il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Juste bizarre. Elle regrettait un peu. Elle le détailla. Non, il n'était définitivement pas dangereux. Ses cheveux courts étaient coiffés et coupés courts sur le front et la nuque. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, il tournait machinalement sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud. Il avait un petit nez en trompette et des lèvres pleines. D'ici, elle pouvait distinguer un petit anneau en argent sur l'un de ses lobes d'oreilles. Fred leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers Junon, qui se mit à rougir et baissa immédiatement ses yeux sur sa table. Elle tripota ensuite quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains clairs. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon. Et si ? Et si elle lui plaisait ? Faustine a peut-être raison. Elle rougit de plus belle en pensant à cette hypothèse. C'était peut-être sa manière de l'approcher ? Si c'était le cas, c'était étrange, mais… Mais depuis quand n'appréciait-elle pas l'anormalité ? Elle sourit distraitement à cette idée. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Fred, il était en train de lui adresser un sourire malicieux.

Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il disait, elle ne savait pas vraiment si lui aussi était magicien ou pas mais sans réfléchir, elle griffonna sur un bout de papier. Elle paya l'addition au bar, reprit son sac, son chapeau et son lapin et s'approcha de la table de Fred d'un pas décidé.

Rouge de honte, elle posa à toute vitesse le papier sous ses yeux et lui dit :

« Freder… Fred ! Fred Wieldfried. Je… Magie… Et pourquoi pas ? A bie… Bonne j… Sa… Salut ! Hahahah ! » Fred l'observait, étonné. Elle était incompréhensible. Elle se mettait en colère, puis elle était amicale, puis elle le fuyait et maintenant elle revenait… Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle était déjà partie. Qui était cette femme ? Quel était son secret ? Il devait à tout prix l'arrêter de pratiquer la magie devant les Moldus, sinon le monde des Sorciers serait en péril. Elle était forcément une menteuse. Pourquoi les gens du café ne paraissaient pas tous ébahis par la magie qu'elle pratiquait sous leurs yeux ? Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette forme de magie, mais il voulait l'apprendre.

Elle s'était enfuit à toute vitesse. C'était quoi ça Junon ? Bravo, du grand art. Elle frappa son front avec la paume de sa main et reprit son chemin habituel pour rentrer dans son studio. Devant son immeuble, elle se figea. Elle n'avait pas donné son vrai prénom quand il lui avait demandé son prénom.

Fred, lui, fixait le papier que Junon lui avait donné. C'était un prénom et une suite de numéro écris à la main.

« Junon Macbeth : 05 12 02 79 37 » (1)

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Il se concentra. Un casse-tête peut-être ? Une énigme à résoudre ? Il plissa les yeux. Qui était cette Junon Macbeth ? Elle était vraiment bizarre cette nana, mais il allait la coincer, et elle allait être punie pour pratiquer la magie devant des Moldus.

* * *

 **(1) Je crois que les numéros anglais commencent par 05 mais je ne suis pas sûre. En espérant que ce numéro n'appartient à personne…**

 **Bonsoir à tous! Cela fit quelques temps que cette histoire trotte dans ma tête! J'espère que l'idée vous plaira!**

 **Des bisous**

 **June**


End file.
